


New Arrival

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The company meets Fili and Kili's son :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :) hope you enjoy

Fili couldn't keep the proud mile from his face as the members of the company gathered around his and Kili's bed to get their first look at their newborn son, he gently carded his fingers through a worn out Kili's hair as Kili held their son in his arms for the company to see "What's his name?" Asked Balin as he leaned over to get a better view of the baby's face, Kili and Fili shared a look before answering "Thorin" said Kili with a smile.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and kudos :)


End file.
